Rebel Love: Part one
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: John always comes up with the strangest things and has the oddest fetishes, But will a new fascination cause a new idea to rise? When his new idea is brought to Randy's attention, will he go through with it and help his Lover, John fulfill his new roleplay fantasy?


**Hello(:**

**I need your guys' help. I'm running out of ideas for fics. I dunno if Ii's early signs of writer's block or what, but could you **_**PLEASE**_** give me some ideas for fics to write? I'll give you ****FULL**** credit for it and all (I'll mention your username and all that in the description when it's posted), I just need some new material. I wrote this particular fic early Sunday morning, like at 4:30am so if it's kinda weird or doesn't make much sense, I'm sorry :3. I get inspired by the weirdest things! XD Enjoy!**

Randy Pulled into his driveway, coming home from grocery shopping. It was Already summer and the temperature outside had reached to a scorching 97°F and it was 6:45 in the evening. He unloaded the car full of groceries and went inside the house carefully trying not to drop anything on the ground. Randy hated grocery shopping. It was the worst. He always ended up getting more than what he was hoping to buy, or he would always forget something and have to go back just to get it. It was annoying, to say the least. Randy was glad that he got that over with though. Now he can stay home and relax with His lover, John…

_"I've lost my FUCKING mind! And there's no FUCKING time.."_

Or not…

Randy rolled his eyes at how obnoxiously loud John was singing. He could hear him all the way outside! Randy went inside the house and set the grocery bags down on the counter. John obviously didn't notice that randy was back, because he was still singing.

"John! I'm Home!" Randy called out.

"I _Can't believe I'm meant to be here!" _John bellowed out, continuing to sing.

Randy growled and trudged upstairs to the bedroom where John shamelessly screeched out song lyrics.

"_Trying to consume! the-_"

"JOHN!" Randy hollered, Cutting off John's awful singing. "WHAT?" He yelled back at Randy.

"I'm home, Johnny." Randy said, Picking up John's pet piglet, Leola. "Well, you didn't have to YELL AT ME!" John shouted back at randy, as he followed him downstairs into the kitchen. The two put groceries away and pulled out pots and pans to cook dinner. Randy walked behind John and wrapped his long tattooed arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. "What were you singing to, Babe?" He whispered in John's ear. "Nothing… Just, Music, You know?" John said, as he opened the box of spaghetti noodles. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He handed Randy his iPhone so he could look. "What the hell? I thought you didn't like this kind of music." Randy said over the screeching heavy metal music blaring through the phone.

"I kind of do now." John said.

Randy asked "So you wouldn't mind if I played some Metallica while we're on the road?"

"I actually _do_ mind, Rand." John answered. "I don't like your kind of music. Just a bunch of old guys trying to sing a bunch of old songs like they're new."

"So you prefer Emo-screamo bullshit over _real_ rock music?" Randy said, preparing the rest of the food. "Yeah. Not to mention the way they look, too. I love the way they look." John replied.

Randy picked up John's phone and scrolled through the pictures of various bands that John had. "You love the way they look? Black makeup, ripped up clothes, long, black, shaggy hair, and tons of piercings. What's so attractive about that?" He asked.

"Well, what _Isn't _attractive about it? Not everyone can pull it off, you know." John said stepping closer to Randy. "But I think you could." John finished, as he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"You think about that?" Randy asked in surprise.

"I don't just think about it. I _fantasize_ about it. It's one of my secret festishes." John drawled, licking Randy's ear lobe. "Sometimes, when you're not around, I fantasize about you looking just like that, while you fuck me. I get off to that. I think it's sexy, _Randy Romance."_

Randy gulped. "What?" He asked, Trying to control himself.

"It's you're Rock star name, babe. It fits you perfectly." John cupped Randy's semi-hard bulge through his pants and rubbed it, trying to get his lover even more excited about his own strange fantasy.

Randy pulled himself away from John just in time before he completely lost control over himself and took john right there on the kitchen floor. Randy was unsure if he should be disturbed or excited that John thought of him in different ways like that. It was certainly something that had never crossed Randy's mind, and never would have it John weren't the one who brought the idea to light.

Randy filled the small dish with food for the pet piglet to eat and chuckled at what had just happened between him and John. "You come up with the craziest fucking crazy ideas, Dolly face." John blushed and purred in response, "I only do it for you, daddy."

The two men finished eating their dinner and cleaned up for the night. Randy sat in the living room watching TV when John came into the room topless and sat on top of him.

"Hey, sexy." Randy said seductively. He gently ran his fingertips over John's smooth torso, Toying with his nipples and making them perky. John liked that. Randy replaced his hands with his mouth. He kissed, and licked every inch of his chest and stomach, he was back at john's hard nipples and he latched his mouth onto one, then rolling the other between his fingertips, Making the man on top of him moan.

"Fuck, baby" John whined. "Bite them" Randy obeyed John's command and bit his nipple then doing the same to the other. "Harder! Make it hurt, babe" John bitched in Randy's ear. Randy chuckled at how demanding John was being. "You like that huh?" Randy growled, adding a sharp slap to John's ass. Randy pulled John's face to his and kissed him hungrily until they both desperately needed to breathe.

"So, will you do it for me?" John asked. "Will make my fantasy come true? I really want you to do it."

"I dunno Johnny, It depends. How bad do you want it?" Randy questioned. If John _Really_ wanted this, he'll do whatever it takes to get it. It's Just how John is naturally.

John whispered in Randy's ear. "I want it so fucking bad!"

"Alright then, Johnny boy." Randy said, shoving John off of his lap. "Get on your knees, and suck my dick. Maybe if you do a good job, I'll play your little game. _Maybe._" Randy pulled out his fully hard erection while john adjusted between his thighs.

John stroked randy a few times and without any warning, he sucked the whole thing into his mouth. Randy hissed sharply at john's warm, wet mouth sucking on his hard cock. John bobbed his head up and down the shaft but his main focus was the head. He sucked and licked as much as he could, savoring as much as Randy's salty-sweet taste as he could. Randy knew he was close, he breathed heavier and heavier as he came closer to his orgasm. "Fucking hell, I'm gonna cum, John!" Randy rumbled behind his clenched teeth. "I wanna swallow it." John droned. "Damn right you're gonna swallow it. ALL of it." And as soon as randy said that, he spurted his seed into john's mouth. He sucked him dry and swallowed it all without missing a drop.

"Did I do a good job?" John asked, climbing back onto Randy's lap. "It was OK. But first, I need to do something." Randy said. He unzipped John's tight jeans and out sprung John's hard cock, slapping against his tummy. Randy took ahold of the large girth and stroked it while John moaned and groaned trying not to scream out Randy's name. Randy's grip was tight and his strokes were fast and rough. "Yes, Randy!" John squealed. He slightly bounced his hips in sync with Randy's hand. Randy let go of John and told him to stroke himself now, because he likes to watch John play with himself.

"You're a little slut, you know that?" Randy grunted in John's ear.

"Yes, Daddy" John breathed.

Randy Bit John's neck "Who's little slut are you?" he snapped.

"I'm daddy's little slut! Ah!" John shrieked, He came all over himself. Randy looked down and saw John's cum all over. He laid John down onto the couch and carefully licked away the mess off of john.

"You did a pretty damn good job, baby." Randy said.

"Then does that mean you'll dress up for me?" John asked excitedly.

"We'll see. Maybe tomorrow. But I do end up doing this for you, I AM NOT fucking singing." Randy retorted.

John laughed "Whatever you say 'Randy Romance' You're the boss!"

**END**

**There will be a part 2 that goes along with this, by the way! **


End file.
